Family Comes First
by vampirelover110
Summary: Anna and Kol have been together for some time when she has to return to mystic fall to free her mother. He doesn't want her to go.


Anna packed the last of her things into a bag and placed it on her bed. She heard the window open and she smiled. He really was predictable once you excepted that everything he did was completely childish and random. Kol slipped over to Anna, running his hands over her hips. He always wanted to hit himself for coming back the next night, but he didn't. He liked coming back. He was becoming reliable, at least compared to the rest of his life. It had everything to do with this girl. He had returned to the same bed, night after night for a decade. His brothers had moved on and he had stayed. He had stayed for her. She smiled against his touch as his hands slid over her hips and down her inter thighs.

"Kol," she breathed and he moved her hair off her shoulders before planting a kiss on her neck. She knew what he was doing. She knew he hadn't forgotten about their fight yesterday. Anna's hands clenched together and she took a deep breath turning around to look at him.

"Don't," he said before she spoke and she smiled softly.

"I have to go," she said, knowing that if she took a moment to enjoy him, she wouldn't leave. She had to go. She had to free her mother. It was her mother.

"I don't want you too," he said and Anna could tell he had a speech lined up.

"I have to free her Kol," she said, stepping around him and picking up her bag. "It's my mother. She's the only family I have left."

"No, you don't," he said. "You don't have to care about your family, that's the great part about being a vampire," he said, taking Anna's hands in his. "You don't have to feel. Stay with me. We'll travel. We'll see the world. Your mother can wait a century. She's not going anyway." Anna sighed and shook her head, knowing that this was probably the first time he had said anything like this before. He didn't love openly like most people. He didn't normally love at all for that matter. Anna was it.

"I have to," she said, taking his face in her hands. "I have to go," she whispered, the water building in her eyes. "We'll see each other again, after," she breathed. "It's not over."

"Anna," he breathed. She smiled softly and kissed him.

"Goodbye," she whispered, taking a deep breath and turned towards the door. She reached out for the door handle and tear ran down her cheek. With a flash Kol was blocking the doorway.

"No," he said and she sighed.

"Kol," she breathed and he grabbed her face in his hands. "Please," she whispered.

"Forgive me," he said and Anna pulled a confused face.

"Kol, what are you doing," she asked quietly. Kol's pupil's dilating as he stared into her eyes. He took a deep breath and did the one thing he promised he wouldn't.

"Forget about your mother. Forget that she is stuck waiting for you. Forget about everything. Stay with me," he said, running his thumb across her cheek wiping away her tears. "Forever," he breathed. There was a moment of silence before Anna smiled.

"What's with the long face," she asked and he smiled sadly.

"Nothing," he breathed and she laughed.

"Are you sure," she asked. "You look sad?"

"I'm fine," he said and she smiled.

"Okay," she breathed softly, as he ran his thumb across her cheek. "As long as everything is okay," she asked and he nodded.

"Everything is fine," he said.

"Come here," she said softly, giving him a kiss like he was the only person on the planet she loved.

"I love you," he said, cupping his hands around her head. She smiled.

"I love you too," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "Now come to bed," she said, taking his hand in hers and leading him towards the bed. Her bag sitting by the door completely forgotten.

* * *

Anna rolled over in the early hours of the next morning. She looked at Kol sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful.

You could believe for a second that he couldn't do anything wrong. That he wouldn't even think to compel his girlfriend into staying with him, taking away her free will.

But he did.

She smiled softly, running her fingers across his face. She rolled out of the bed, pulling her clothes back on silently, knowing just how loud she could be without waking him.

Fully dressed she walked towards the door. She picked up at bag from the floor, throwing it over her shoulder. She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked back at him. She knew she shouldn't. He wouldn't forgive her when he worked it out.

The funny thing was she had the right to be equally as mad at him. He compelled her.

She took a deep breath. She stuck her hand into her pocket and pulling out a small satchel of vervain. It wasn't that she had expected him to compel her. She had just learnt a lot from Katherine. She was always prepared. She looked at Kol one last time before opening the door and disappearing into the night.


End file.
